Opposite Forces (Ink Sans X Error Sans)
by Just Trashy Writing
Summary: Ink was just arriving to his dorm upon enrolling for college, only to his surprise, he was apparently sharing a room with someone. He runs into Error, who just happened to be his roommate. How do things work out for these two? [ Warning: NSFW moments, language, trigger warning, angsty fluff, and a few lemons. Mentions of DrInk and ErrorBerry ships. ]
1. Moving In

**Ink's Point of View**

* * *

"Well holy shit, about time I got here.." I said as I walked into my room, letting out a heavy sigh of exhaustion as I hit my bed. It has been at least a day and a half of trying to find a suitable dorm to stay in for college, as well as find good art classes and core subjects.

Mumbling a "..wait.." as I sat up, my gaze drifted towards the other bed in the room, squinting at it in curiousity. Thought I asked for a room of my own. "Whatever. It'll be fine nonetheless, as long as they don't mind art or at least have a sense of humor."

I started to unpack some of my belongings to slightly liven up my sioom, and to clear up some more space to walk around easier.

 _* About 30 minutes later . . ._

I finished my room with a small smile, looking over the posters I had hung up next to my bed and small dresser near the window facing towards campus. My drawing pads had been neatly placed on the desk that the building had provided, as well as fixing up some of the 'other' miscellaneous items I had brought such as my pillow and blankets. Of course there was a small area to prepare meals and to store other food items, but I didn't necessarily have anything on me to put in that department.

"I should head out to eat, it's about time either way." Glancing at the clock by the doorway, mumbling happily as I walked out of my room. It was short lived as I had walked into a slightly taller skeleton, hearing a grunt of surprise and a loud thud of a box that landed on the ground. My eye sockets widened as I took a slight step back, embarrassment flooding into my face. "Crap, I'm sorry-" _"It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time."_

My eye sockets drifted up towards the other figures face at a loss for words. He was a darker toned skeleton than me with a slightly metallic voice, but it seemed both glitchy and smooth at the same time. His eyes were different with both of them having a red backdrop; the one from my left only a white pupil, white the other was a black pupil surrounded by two yellow and blue rings. They also wore a black jacket and a red t-shirt, as well as stonewash jeans and black tennis shoes. Small areas of code and other glitches occasionally appeared over his body.

I gave a nod of understanding and kneeled down to pick up the objects that had tumbled out of the box, but to my surprise, the items were being picked up with thin, blue cables replacing them back into the box. Deciding to lighten the atmosphere a bit, I ask: "S-so . . What room are you in?" _"Uh, C46. You?"_ Shit, this guy's sharing my room. "I got the same room, actually. My name's Ink, nice to meet you." I held my hand out to the other skeleton, smiling.

Instead of having my hand shook, several of those cables came down from the ceiling and wrapped around my hands, slowly shaking it. _"Not too fond of touching people when I first met them, sorry. But I'm Error. Glad to know I'll be sharing my room with you."_


	2. Game Gone Wrong

**Ink's Point of View**

* * *

"Well, that's completely understandable, Error. Anyways, I planned on heading out to eat. Didn't know if you wanted to come or not, since you have all your stuff to unload." I said with a warm smile towards him. He nodded and walked past me, heading towards the room we now shared. I walked down the slightly empty hallway and out towards the parking lot, thinking about the new skeleton I met and on what the hell I should eat.

* * *

 **Error's Point of View**

* * *

"Oh how fucking adorable, he's an artist." I mumbled as I gazed over the others belongings, huffing as I closed the door to unpack in silence. I can already tell that this isn't going to a great friendship, but an amazing enemy-ship. And if things stay the way they are now, there might be a big ass war between destruction and creative forces. Normally I don't hide my destructive nature in front of new people, but he seems . . . Different. I'll keep up the act for today and see where the hell that gets us.

* * *

 _* At least an hour later . . ._

* * *

I heard the apartment door open as light flooded in, then silently click back shut. Ink was back. I was just reading one of the many books I brought in from my void I used to transfer items through. "Heya, Ink. Have a nice dinner or something like that?" Ink nodded as he stared at my side of the shared room, chuckling. I gave a sarcastic reply of "It's rude to stare, you know." "Fuck you." Ink rolled the colorful lights in his eye sockets, then landed on his bed, grabbing his pencils and drawing pad.

Ink was wearing a tan scarf with some black ink splotches here and there around it, as well as one large smear at the corner of his mouth that went below his chin. He also wore a beige long sleeve with brown and teal decals running down his arms, which also repeated for his pants. Ink had a light blue jacket tied around his waist and a sash of paint bottles and brushes. Not to mention the tiger print shoes he has, which slightly annoyed me, but it's his style and not mine so I kept my mouth shut about it.

"What'd you do while I was out? Not trying to pry or anything." He said with a cheerful tone, starting to sketch something. Not that I cared. "Nothing really, just kinda unpacked and hung out until you got back." Ink nodded and kept glancing around the room. "What courses are you interested in? I'm looking forward to the art and creationism classes." "Um . . Shit I have to think. I hate doing that on a Saturday." He laughed at the comment I made, now using a sharpie to go over the paper.

"I'm gonna have to say maybe the digital studies or the athleticism courses. Most likely the electronics if I get the chance." I said quietly, putting thought into my answer as I pulled out my phone. "Cool." Ink tossed the marker towards his desk, but overshot it as it landed on the ground. "Ooh, you suck." I taunted, giving a devious smirk towards the artsy monster. He only huffed and got up, grabbing the sharpie to properly put it away.

Apparently he was drawing a picture of what looked to be some kind of feather, going into great detail to show all the patterns and textures to add depth perception. "You like what you see?" Ink asked as he sat on his bed, holding up the pad. I felt a slight warmth in my cheekbones after he said that. "You might wanna rephrase that, Inkblot."

* * *

 **Ink's Point of View**

* * *

"You might wanna rephrase that, Inkblot." Error said with a grin, looking up at the ceiling. I thought for a moment, slightly distracted by the nickname he had given me, but felt a rush of heat enter my face. "Fuck, I meant do you like what I drew-" "Nope, can't take it back." Sighing quietly, I glared at them, a smile plastered on my face. "Yeah I can, and I just did. What are you gonna do about that shit?" "Probably nothing, but might change my mind eventually like a little bitch." He said this in a snarky voice, smirking.

"Thought you always were, from seeing how yo-" I stopped talking to stare at Error, who had a cold look to his face, changing his attitude almost instantly. _"How I what_ _? Go on, finish that fucking sentence. I'm dying to hear what you have to say."_ I sighed and shook my head. "That escalated way too damn fast, I'm gonna stop before I do anymore damage to your sensitive ass."

After a few minutes of me shading in my feather, Error sighed and put a phone down on his side table. "I'm bored. Wanna play a game? It's only about 11:15-ish." I shrugged and put my drawing pad down. "Yeah, why not?" Error grinned and sat on the ground, with a- how'd the hell did he get that? "Where'd you get the bottle, Glitch?" He pointed towards the pack of beer on the counter, chuckling. "Blind." Error cracked open his bottle and took a small sip of it, watching as I went up and grabbed one as well.

"What game are we playing?" I mumbled as I looked over the beer, squinting at Error. "A little game called Truth or Dare." "Oh hell no, I'm not-" Before I could say anything else, he shushed me by waving his hands and saying, "Only bitches back out~" Sighing, I took a swig from the bottle and took my seat in front of Error. "Truth or Dare, Error?" "Truth." Error watched me intently, which made it harder for me to be serious with my questions. "Who's the hottest person you've come aross today?" Error swished the alcohol in his hand, trying to think of a name, I'm guessing. "I dunno . . Probably saw someone with a scarf or an interesting pair of eyes."

I felt a rush of heat enter my face as I heard that. "A-are you talking about me?" He had a blank stare for a moment, then laughed softly as the other face palmed. "It was someone else, they stopped by to say 'hi' and shit." I nodded and smiled, happy that he was mostly friendly, I think. But . . I don't know why I thought that he was interested in _me_ for a moment. We just met! "Truth or Dare?" Error asked as he sipped from the bottle of beer he had gotten.

"Dare." Error rolled his eye lights in his sockets. "Fine, go . . Lick the dull end of a knife or something like that." "Fucking weak sauce." I said as I got up and went searching for a knife, grinning as he other man was wheezing quietly. Finding a knife in a drawer, I sat in front of Error and lolled out a rainbow tongue, watching him with a slight smirk. Error had this odd color filling in his face, also staring at me, eager to know what I was to do with the knife.

I slowly dragged my tongue up the handle of the sharp object, feeling the rough texture running over my taste buds. Tasted like a knife of course, but that's besides the point. Then deciding to intrigue Error more, I went up the back of the knife and closed my eye sockets, barely shuddering at the sharp, but smooth metal trying to slice my tong ue. There was the sound of a bottle being placed down and some slight shuffling when my multicolored muscle reached the tip of the knife, reopening my eyes.

It was dead silent as we both gazed at each other, two bottles of beer, empty, and a lone knife lying on the ground. "S-so . . . There's your dare." I mumbled, feeling the awkward tension building between us. Error nodded quickly with his mouth slight open as he grabbed the items to toss them away, placing the knife in the sink and landing on his bed. "Good night." Error said as he faced the wall, embarrassment clear in his voice. "But-" **"Good night."** I laughed and got up, laying on my bed with only my pants and shirt on, my scarf on my bed post.. I was internally screaming at myself for what I had done.

I might have accidentally found his kink.


	3. Asshole

**Error's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up after a few hours I think to see I was facing the wall, rather than Ink. Which was good because it felt as if my cheekbones were flaming still. I swear to god I will _never_ ask for another game of Truth or Dare after what I just fucking witnessed. He gave me this seductive look as he licked that knife, driving me over the edge. Ink went over to the _tip_ of the knife too, like he wanted to see me like that! That mother fucker! My face was hot and I was rather warm as the images kept racing through my mind, the blush growing.

Constantly now, my eye sockets drift towards Ink to see if he is or isn't awake. I held my breath to see if the other skeleton was sleeping or not, listening to the silence to hear Ink. There was soft breathing from the multicolored monster, completely relaxed and peacefully sleeping. I got up and slightly watched him sleep, examining his face and position. He seemed so calm and happy lying there on his bed, one of his hands next to his face in a slight fist while the other lay over the bottom of his ribs, just barely over his spine.

"..damn.." I whispered to myself, but immediately shut up after realizing what the fuck I said and as Ink shifted, startling me. I warped out of the room quickly and into the hallway, looking down at my phone to see what time it was. "4:47, huh? Might as well walk around to see who all is awake. Might chill me the fuck out." I began walking around to hear some music playing from one or two rooms, while the others were silent or had a quiet snoring sound emitting from behind the door.

After a while I saw a few people hanging out at the end of the hall, laughing and having a good time. They noticed me and waved me over, smiling as they did so. Since I had nothing better to do at the moment, I walked on over, putting on my nice face. "Hi." I said with probably the fakest smile I've ever made. "What's up, man? You seem upset about somethin'." One of the monsters said coolly, holding a can of soda in his hand while the others talked away to one another.

"Nothing really, just tired. Can't sleep, so thought I'd wander the halls and see who's all up." The other nodded in understanding. "Yeah, lotsa people are restless at the moment, like us. I'm Kyle and this is Jay and Lin. We're all from the 3rd story of the dorm. Your room is where?" Kyle said as he took a drink of soda, each of the party members giving a slight wave as to who they all were. I gestured down the hallway with a light chuckle. "Down here." Jay took a step forward and reached a hand out, asking for a handshake probably.

"Sorry, not too fond of shaking at the first meet, if that's what you're asking for Jay." "Hm? Oh, no. I just wanted some money-" "Bad, Jay! Don't do that!" Lin pushed Jay slightly, laughing. Kyle rolled his eyes and looked back at me. Jay only huffed and pouted at me. I shook my head and he sighed, hanging his head. "Anyways, take an interest to anyone yet~?" Kyle nudged my side with a slight smirk.

I immediately stepped away with a slight blush, disliking the fact that they had given me physical contact and asked for who I had taken an interest in already. "No one." "Bullshit, there's _gotta_ be someone who you like a little bit more than the rest." Lin said in a teasing tone, getting up in my face slightly. I furrowed my nonexistent eyebrows at them, watching as my cables wrapped around her arms and gently tugged them back. "Ow, those are kinda sharp-" Lin said quietly as Kyle and Jay did nothing but stare at them.

"I don't have any interest in anyone, Lin. And I would prefer if you didn't touch me in any way. Understood?" I said coldly, my face empty as I could see that the blue strings were tightening around her limbs. Lin winced and nodded frantically, obviously finding discomfort in the act I was currently putting them through. "Good." I dropped them and started walking away back towards my room, a slightly sadistic smile on my face. "See ya."

Lin might have had a few cuts around their arms, but she'll be fine. Probably.

After reaching me and Ink's room again I quietly walked back in to see if he was sleeping, which he was. Not surprising since he probably stayed awake for a little bit, hence the slightly new drawing on the open drawing pad. I closed the door and slipped my jacket off as well as my shirt with a sigh, laying on my bed. I couldn't be bothered to change my pants because my bed was surprisingly more comfortable than when I left it.

Ink gave an almost silent hum, shifting toward me in his sleep. He sniffed and nuzzled the pillow he was resting his skull on, and I slightly wished that was me in a way. "..you fucking idiot, don't think like that..!" I hit the side of my head in a way to try and scold myself for even having such thoughts about my roommate. I shook my head and grabbed my phone, hooking up some earbuds to quietly listen to some music as to not wake Ink. I didn't bother turning down the brightness as to still see around me and what was happening in terms of the environment and Ink.

I heard some mumbling by the skeleton and decided to record him, snickering silently. He was speaking unintelligibly, but it was funny nonetheless to see him mutter in his sleep. After a few minutes I stopped and went to my bed to actually sleep, placing my phone on the side table and turning it off. I closed my eye sockets and fell into a deep sleep as soon as I had gotten comfortable once again.

* * *

 _* The next morning . . ._

* * *

 **Ink's Point of View**

* * *

I woke up to see Error passed out on his bed with his chest exposed, which was already surprising since I embarrassed the shit out of him last night. Didn't know he was kinda into that stuff, to be extremely honest. His fingertips were slightly dipping into his ribcage, as his face showed that he had a slight look of uncomfortableness to it. "Hopefully he doesn't kill me." I got up and stretched, hearing a satisfying pop of bones as I did so, but slowly inched to the glitchy skeleton. Error was letting a low hum out as his fingers seemed to be slightly stuck in the small spaces of his ribs.

"Error, I'm apologizing ahead of time." I whispered before lightly grabbing his hand and lightly tugging on it, only to hear a quiet grunt of pain from the being. Gasping silently, I dropped his hand and quickly jumped onto my bed, hiding under my blankets. But before I could possibly cover my head, tight cables wrapped around my soul and dragged me out into plain sight. They held me suspended in the air as Error got up and stretched, scowling with multiple parts of his body spazzing. Most likely from my physical contact I made with his hand.

I waved nervously at him, fear clear in my expression. "H-hi..!" He wasn't amused by this obviously as he used the cables to slam me onto the wall and got up in my face, staring into my eye sockets. "Dιԃ ყσυ ƚɾყ ɱσʋιɳɠ ɱყ ԋαɳԃʂ αɯαყ ϝɾσɱ ɾιႦʂ? Dσɳ'ƚ ʅιҽ σƚԋҽɾɯιʂҽ I ɯιʅʅ Ⴆɾҽαƙ ყσυɾ ԃαɱɳ ʂσυʅ ιɳƚσ ριҽƈҽʂ." I nodded frantically, trying to escape the clutches of the blue strings that seemed to be tightening by the second. "Dσɳ'ƚ ϝυƈƙιɳɠ ԃσ ƚԋαƚ ҽʋҽɾ αɠαιɳ," he mumbled. "..g–ot it.." I managed to say before he dropped me on the ground harshly, gasping for my breath as he actually did damage to me.

Shit man, is he bipolar or some shit? Wait, I just fucking got the memo. He's a **destroyer** and I'm a **creator.** What a _dick_. First I see that he's uncomfortable and I try to fix it, but when I do he gets his panties in a twist and flips his shit. I watched as Error went over to his side of the room and slipped his shirt and jacket on, sighing. "Fuck you, what the hell happened to you..?" I said as I used the wall to help me back up, short, pained breaths leaving my mouth. Error turned to face me, an evil grin on his face as he went towards the door.

 _"It's simple, Ink. I'm starting something you never wanted. **A war.** "_

Error then walked out, leaving me to my thoughts and wounds that needed to be cared for.


	4. Dusted

**Ink's Point of View Still**

* * *

I hissed silently as I placed an ice pack on the surface of my soul which had some sort of liquid oozing out it, it being translucent and sticky with a slight scent of an unidentifiable but sweet fragrance. "Ugh . . . Guess this isn't going to work out so well like I originally." My soul was a slightly faded, but bright rainbow as it slowly stopped spilling its thin slime over the pack and my shirt. Thought this guy was going to be good, but I should've known, he looked like trouble and I still let him in. I switched my shirt out for a clean one and looked under my bed, seeing my giant wooden brush lying there with my other paint grenades and art weapons I modified.

"Guess I'm gonna have to use you guys for a while if this douche keeps screwing with me." I mumbled as I slid them out to run my fingertips over the smooth wooden base of the brush, a small smile crossing my face. I then thought about Error's cables and how they were able to pretty much latch onto anything that I've seen. Maybe the paint could slip through them and then get him, covering him in the thick liquid. Yeah, it just might work! I just might have the upper hand against the glitch if he continues this act.

"What the hell do I do now? My soul stopped 'bleeding' and seems to be fine." Replacing the energy source back into my ribcage after caring for it for the past twenty minutes. Well, it is about ten o'clock and I've yet to eat or draw, so I think that's the best plan I have at the moment. I stood up and grabbed a pack of poptarts and hopped on my bed, biting into the breakfast pastry. Strawberry? I didn't get these. Oh well, who cares? It's food. And it's pretty delicious. Anyways, I need to come up with a plan to kick Error's ass in a fight and manage to not be in several pieces. I started to sketch out attack ideas, using all possibilities for techniques I had learned from the past.

I could use my brush to paint a wall to block his cables if they try and go after me. Or toss a grenade at him, then dash behind him and attack from behind. But those leave my legs vulnerable to other strings that would be lurking around. "Shit." Shaking my head, I put those ideas in the back of my head and focused on other ideas. My smaller brushes, I could sharpen the tips of those and toss them at Error or use my trusty blaster, but still, the blaster is an uncreative way of fighting despite the damage output it gives off. I'll use it to try and bring him down, anything helps– Fuck! How am I gonna get all that there?! I tossed my sketchbook across the room and let out an annoyed groan, huffing.

I was fast, but with all this on my back and chest would drag me down tremendously! It's a major setback towards this issue I'm dealing with. "It's gonna be _impossible_ to kick this guys ass! Damn it!" I said in a slight scream, then heard a bang from the next room over. _"Watch your profanity! People are still sleeping here!"_ I sighed and face palmed at myself for being so reckless about myself. Felt like the worlds biggest idiot after hearing them from through the wall . . . Besides, I need to see if I can try and find a gym or an empty lot to see how long it's been since I've used my gear.

* * *

 **Error's Point of View (as of now)**

* * *

Yeah, why'd I even decide to fucking go here. I'll be here tomorrow either way. "Hah, see ya." I walked out of the class I was interested in to see what all was to be in this course to wander around campus, sighing in boredom. I really did want to try and make somewhat of a friendship with Ink, but he went and ruined it. He just _had_ to fucking try and move my hand, didn't he? As I was walking down the hall, someone just happened to shoulder check me which just added to my shitty mood.

"Hey, shithead." I muttered as I turned to face the slightly taller student that decided to push me over, furrowing my nonexistent eyebrows. They turned around with a sly smile, putting his arms out as a taunt. "What? You gonna fight back?" I sighed deeply before calmly walking up to them, but only to grab them by the collar and hold them to the wall from their throat, staring directly in their eyes. The monster only laughed and held my hand to try and allow some air to slip into his lungs, muttering something. "Sρҽαƙ υρ. I ԃιԃɳ'ƚ ԋҽαɾ ყσυ." I slammed them against the wall again, hearing a pain filled groan and heavy, labored pants. "..f-fucking...gym...coach...could..be..." They kept pointing towards me in a slightly weak fashion, but with an enjoyable expression plastered on his face.

I only chuckled and dropped the monster to the ground to watch them sit up and hold their neck, as if they were looking over it to see if I did any major damage to his spine or throat. "You're stronger than most p-people I picked fights with. I'm the P.E. teacher here, but I don't think I'll be teaching for a day after the beat down you gave me. Impressive." I nodded, deciding to listen to what they had to offer. "I really did mean that though, you'd make a great gym coach. I'm Mr. Ray." "Eɾɾσɾ. Mιɠԋƚ ʅσσƙ ιɳƚσ ƚԋαƚ ρσʂιƚισɳ. Tԋαɳƙʂ." I then walked off, smiling at the comment they had made. That fight made my day, surprisingly. But damn, at least three fights within first two days I've been here. Even with my roommate.

Might as well head back to my place to chill for a little bit. Ink probably left to do some random project or idea he had, after what I've learned from him and his hobbies. Walking back to the shared room after my little matchup I had with the coach a few minutes ago, glancing at the other students wandering around the yard, chatting and having a good time with their friends. Eventually I did reach my room to see that my assumption that Ink had left was correct, bringing a smile to my face. I enjoyed my solitude whenever I get the chance. The sound of silence is best sound I can ever get by being by myself; it allows me to completely envelope my senses in what I'm doing, whether it be reading a book or just sitting around doing nothing.

I couldn't help but notice that Ink had left his drawing pad on his bed with some 'interesting' pictures and plans I happened to find. "Is he _really_ trying to kick my ass with _paint grenades_? That's pathetic." Scoffing, I tossed the book away onto the others desk, sighing as I had started playing a game on my phone and attempting to hack it. Normally that came easily to me, breaking a game's code is rather interesting at some points in time. If I'm running out on credits on a game, all you have to do if find the game file, look for the right place and do a little modification to what I want. Simple if you know how to read code. I was born in it; raised by the digits whizzing around me—transforming me into what I am now.

"There we go. Plenty of lives and tokens." I mumbled and continued to play the game, smiling at the small accomplishment I had done. Eventually growing tired of constantly going back and forth between the files, I got off and checked the time. Two o'clock? Inkblot's been out for a while now. Meh, he'll be back. Positive. I gave a quiet yawn and shed my jacket, replacing it on the chair to the desk the other skeleton used so often. Figured I might squeeze a quick nap in before I get another fight going on with the artist. Or not, since there's class tomorrow—yeah never mind, I'm not gonna fight him today. Maybe this week, but not today. Yeah. Sounds like a plan.

But before I could even lay down, there was a loud thud outside my door and slightly panicked sounds from a bystander. I gave a sigh and stood up to go and investigate what the commotion was, opening the door to see a lady on the ground with a worried expression on her face as- . . . Oh god. There was dust scattered everywhere on the ground as a result of a monster getting in a large fight, trails of struggle as there were tracks of fleeing, but only being dragged back into the fight. The being lie on the ground with raspy breathing coming from their mouth, barely clinging to life. I watched as the cables wound around the monster's limbs and chest loosely, but tight enough to pick them up.

More dust spilled from their body, onto the cold floor. She watched me carry the severely wounded being into my room, holding her breath. They were obviously anxious about the whole situation, her hands and pupils quivering. "I got this. Go home. I promise." Those were the last words I said before closing my door and locking it shut, going over to the unconscious person lying on my bed. I didn't know if they were going to live, but they were still giving extremely soft puffs of air, so I guess that good. Using my cables to hold their soul together to keep them from turning completely into the loose solid, there was a loud cry of pain, and agonizingly slow motions from him.

* * *

 **Ink was dying.**


	5. Aggression

**Ink's Point of View**

* * *

 _'. . . My head is killing me . . . What happened . . . Where'd they go . . . Where am I even . . .'_ All these questions were flooding through my head as my body was throbbing in pain, especially my ribcage. I was completely covered with bandages from my legs to my skull, I let a strangled groan of pain and fear, feeling the different textures of my dust beneath me and different covers. Wait, covers? If I'm not in my bed, but it's my place, then that means that- "..about time you woke up.." Error whispered as he got up from the ground, standing up and stretching. For some reason he kept staring at my chest and sighing quietly, then eyeing the rest of my damaged frame. That embarrassed me tremendously as I watched the skeleton slowly inch towards me with a smirk, seemingly marveling at my helplessness due to my horrible injuries. How was I alive, even? I was stuck in this one spot as Error carefully climbed over me to gaze down at me, chuckling lowly. I could feel his breath against my face as my cheekbones flushed a bright rainbow, feeling the hot air lightly going over the surface of my teeth and cheekbones. I started to try and move away, but felt sharp pains in my arms and chest, preventing me from doing so.

"Don't struggle, Ink. You'll make it worse." He mumbled close to where my ear would be, sending several chills up my spine as well as somewhat relaxing me, sinking into the covers of his bed with a shaky sigh. We continued to stare at each other for what seemed like hours, despite it was only a minute or two of listening to our breathing and watching each others movements. Error ran a hand down the side of my face, running over several indentations from . . . When was it again? Wait, he's touching me! Actually having physical contact with me, holy shit! I felt a weak smile creep onto my face as I leaned into the other skeleton's hand, a soft hum resonating from my throat. They were clearly happy with just making me feel at ease, running his fingertips underneath my jawline to slightly tilt my chin upwards towards him. "E-error..?" I muttered quietly as I felt his hands intertwine with mine carefully, acting like I would shatter in an instant if he were to make a wrong move. Error hummed in response, looking at me once again.

I didn't realize where he was until now, gasping silently at myself for being too interested in his gentle acts. Error was straddling my waist with a sinnocent grin, continuing to softly rub my hands with his. "I-i . . Y–ou . ." At a loss for words, I didn't say much but stumble over my words and avert my eye sockets away from the towering figure above me as the blush brightened, which seemed almost impossible until now. His bones felt slightly rough, but smooth at the same time against mine as well as strong, yet caring. His eyes were the most distracting part that I found interest in at the moment, the soft touches and rubs only adding up to his attractiveness. I could get lost in them forever if I truly wanted to, seeing them get closer . . . And closer . . . And clos-

 _-Clank-_

I felt a soft pressure against my teeth as the rubs had slowly come to a stop, realizing that he had planted a kiss on my mouth. It had caught me off guard that I slightly jumped at the sensation of feeling his teeth against mine so lovingly. Feeling that this was moving too fast, I slightly pushed the glitchy skeleton away weakly, afraid it wouldn't stop him from beginning another kiss. He sighed and gave a nod of understanding, looking away from me in embarrassment. "S-sorry." Error muttered as he climbed off of me and onto the ground, sitting there with the same, odd blush I saw before. A yellowish tint dusting his face. Not gonna lie, he did seem kinda cute like that, all flustered like I normally was. Hold up! I can't be falling for him! He's a _destroyer_ for fucks sake! But only seconds later, a thought had crossed my mind after slightly remembering the moments before it turned to the situation a few seconds ago. _'Could Error really be this nice, if he just tried?'_

After being lost in thought for a few seconds, I looked towards the other man, only to find him missing. The room was dark. Only shadows. I could hear my name being murmured from the darkness in a distorted voice, seeing that I was no longer where I once was before, but now standing in a dark void with scars from the wounds littering my bones. My clothes were torn and dust was stuck between the seams, the stench of death looming the area around me. It was hard to see, but I could make a figure out in the distance. It looked like Error, but . . . Like me, as well. The figure was wearing a tan scarf with paint on the ends, but it was torn in some areas. It wore a black and blue jacket with a pink shirt underneath, a small satchel like mine rest on its left, but for me it's my right. They wore glitched shorts with the same pattern of my shirtsleeves, but only in orange with black.

The beings head and hands, fingers and legs all seemed to be levitating in place of a skeleton, as if it were just formed from the disastrous mess around the void. Moments later, it formed into solid bone as for the frame, but the head was still slightly liquified as the paint like substance was floating around was was called its 'head.' The eyes of the creature looked like mine, one star in its left, but a normal pupil in the other with shades or pink, blue and yellow ink. I took a cautious approach towards it, taking a step forward. It immediately noticed my presence and stared at me with a garbled gasp, taking a step back. "I-I don't mean any harm." I whispered to them, taking another step back, hiding in my own scarf for a moment. ~"͜͝I͜͝_m͜͝e͜͝a͜͝n͜͝_n͜͝o͜͝_h͜͝a͜͝r͜͝m͜͝.͜͝"͜͝~ The being replied in a quiet voice, taking a step forward. They held a hand out to me, beckoning me to come closer to them. I silently walked up to the ink like monster, marveling at them like a child with a new toy.

Upon closer inspection, I realized he was a male, which was surprising since he was formed from cables and ink, string and paint. There was a glitched laugh as smiled warmly, seemingly less tense as I showed complete interest in him. ~"͜͝W͜͝h͜͝o͜͝_a͜͝r͜͝e͜͝_y͜͝o͜͝u͜͝?͜͝"͜͝~ He asked in a slightly shy tone, averting his eyes to the empty abyss of the void's ground. "I-ink. And you?" I said with a sheepish smile, nervousness clear in my facial expressions. His eye sockets went dark as he took a step back, inhaling sharply. They then started to dissipate into the shadows once again.

~"͜͝ ͜͝P͜͝ ͜͝a͜͝ ͜͝p͜͝ ͜͝e͜͝ ͜͝r͜͝ ͜͝j͜͝ ͜͝a͜͝ ͜͝m͜͝ ͜͝.͜͝"͜͝~

I reached out to the inky being, but only to grab the air and fall into darkness.

* * *

 **-Dream/Nightmare End-**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping loudly with several pants following only seconds after as I shook violently. Error got up from the ground and quickly rushed to my side, hesitantly putting his hand on my shoulder. "I-ink, you alright?" "No! I witnessed my own death, d-damn it! I f-felt it in my soul! It h–urt." My voice that was once a yell had turned into barely a whisper, tears flowing down my cheekbones. I closed my eye sockets tightly and slowly laid back down on the dusty covers with a shaky sigh, curling up in a ball against the black comforter. Error gave a soft, glitchy sigh and mumbled words to himself as we got up to grab something, but I couldn't care any less. I was more focused on this 'Paperjam' being I met in my dream, nightmare, hallucination or something along those lines. Everything was sore on my body, especially my head and soul from thinking and having the unexpected fight occur.

The other skeleton came back with a bottle of some pills and a glass of water, as well as a kit of medical supplies. "Get up, Ink. Your bandages need to be changed and wounds cleaned." I only curled up tighter, groaning quietly in annoyance. "..i don't need to have them cleaned.." Error huffed and uncoiled me from my ball position, not ready for any of my shit today. "Arch your back. I need to get the gauze off completely, not cut it like I had to do it last time." Doing as he asked, I bent my back for Error. I didn't struggle because I knew if I did, strings would emerge and bind me, which would only make matters worse. Besides, I didn't have the strength to do so. He had started unwrapping the gauze that covered my ribs, showing deep indented areas and large cracks in the bone, dried marrow covering the surface of the bigger wounds on my chest. To be honest, I didn't like Error touching my ribs like this. It felt . . . Weird, I dunno.

"Done. Rest for a second while I get the rubbing alcohol." A sigh of relief escaped my metaphorical lips, carefully lying back down. I saw that my soul was practically stitched together with the blue cables to keep me somewhat whole, surprised that it was that severe. "Sit up." Error said firmly, helping me up with a hand that barely hovered behind my back as to see what strength I had restored. I had to use my elbows and slight help from the cables to be able to get into the position he wanted me in, sighing at how weak and frail I was. "..i'm sorry.." I whispered as it felt a cold rag glide across my ribs and a strong smell of the wound cleaner. "It's not your fault. What even happened? You were out for a whole day and a half." Error asked, paying extra attention to not go over the deeper injuries. "..group came after me...attacked...left me to die.." I hissed as he got close towards a cut on my lower rib, flinching at it being cleaned. I tried to scoot away, but didn't get very far due to Error grabbing my ankles and dragging me back into range.

"Ass. You're getting dust in your wounds." Error snapped quietly, gently going over them again with a heavy sigh. "..hurts a lot, dick.." I mumbled as I closed my eye sockets, then felt the alcohol go into a large wound which gave me a surprise, a small cry escaping into the air. "Sonovabitch–" I began, but had my mouth covered by Error who furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows at me. "Look, if you want me to clean your injuries, then you better keep quiet and do as I say." I growled and moved my head away, but he didn't let go of my mouth. "Do you understand?" He said lowly, glaring daggers at me. I gave a slight nod and jerked my head away from him, frowning. "..yeah, i got it.." He went back to dressing my ribs, wrapping it with clean gauze from the bottom up. I stayed silent for a while, breathing softly as he used medical tape to fasten the end of the gauze to keep it up. I went back to lying on the covers after Error finished. "Take these pills, it'll help with your headache-" "You know, why are you even _caring_ about my condition? Why didn't you leave me to _die_ like I know you would?" I asked in a cold tone, closing my right eye socket to slightly glare at the skeleton.

"You know what, I was wondering the same thing." Error said sharply, placing the pill bottle and water on the side table as he got up and slipped his jacket on. "Maybe I should have left you to turn to dust, you don't seem grateful for me saving your life." I froze and stared at them, immediately sitting up and climbing out of the bed, getting up off the comforter to slightly stumble my way towards Error. For a moment, I thought I saw worry and concern flicker through his eye sockets, taking a step forward. "Ink, you're a goddamn idiot. Go to fucking bed." Error stared at my attempts to try and get off the ground, panting in exhaustion from being on a bed for so long, then trying to walk again. "N-no." I used my desk to get up again to get over to the skeleton, frowning. "Ok, I'm done with your shit." He sighed and walked over towards me, grabbing my limbs with the cables once again to get me back on his bed. "Let me go, damn it!" I spat, trying to escape the cables as they lowered me down, resting my head against the slight flat pillow. "No, you still need rest. You'll open your cuts again." He pressed a hand over my mouth once again, pissing me off even more. I sunk my teeth into the bone as rage and aggression filled my mind and actions, hearing a hiss of pain.

Error stared at his hand for a moment, then grabbed me by my shoulders, feeling a thin, warm line of marrow running down my right arm from his hand. He looked extremely angry, as expected. "After what I've done for you, _this_ is how you return the favor?!"

"No. I'm not done _'returning'_ the favor, asshat." And without any conscious decision, I grabbed his jacket and yanked him towards me, crashing our teeth together.


	6. Giving In

**Error's Point of View**

* * *

I felt Ink crash his teeth onto mine in a rough fashion—which I was slightly expecting due to how I was treating him—but still surprised me. He pulled away with a dark blush coloring in his face, staring at me with open eye sockets and a slightly parted mouth. "There's your _favor_ , Error." Ink mumbled with a frown, going back to my bed slowly, only to curl up in a ball as soon as he landed on the furniture. I was left in a daze, absolutely blown away by his dominance that he had shown, even when he had the isopropyl alcohol sitting over his wounds, which clearly stung a bit when you were to move. Ink's tougher than I imagined, but still weak. I'll have to speak with the campus director to see if I can keep taking care of Ink for another few days or so until he can go to his classes. Besides, this'll be interesting to see how he _really_ is when he's frustrated with my antics and being isolated in this room.

I sighed and went back over to Ink, moving the blankets out from under the skeleton hearing a quiet cry of annoyance. "Put it back..!" Ink said as he turned to face me, furrowing the imaginary eyebrows on his face. "Chill. I'm shaking it out so you're not lying in your dust for the night." I watched as the small bits fly to the ground as I swept it clean, keeping an eye on the skeleton who was on the brink of passing out again. "..i'm sorry.." Ink mumbled as he slipped under the sheets, cuddling them as I replaced the comforter back on. Feeling my face heat up from hearing Ink's tiresome yawns as he snuggled into the blankets, I started to walk away only to feel my shirt being tugged on from behind. His fingertips were loosely curled around my shirt, eye sockets closed lightly. I tried to unhook his hand from my shirt, but only felt his hands get tighter. "..noo leaving.." Ink told me in a low, almost silent voice, pulling me towards my bed. "I-I have to." I tried walking away, but only dragged Ink along with me, him slipping towards the edge of the bed. "..since when..?"

Huffing, I yanked the others hands off of my clothing and saw a solemn and empty face lying on my pillow as I did so to free myself of Ink. I felt a wave of guilt overwhelm me after that action, continuing to stare at him. He held a single arm out towards me, beckoning me to lie down next to him, already making room. "Argh, fine." I said towards the skeleton, laying on the furniture and climbung under the blankets, not daring to look at them. The covers were warm and soft from where Ink had been lying, slowly making me drowsy as I felt my eye sockets droop slightly. There was a slight shaking from behind me, waking me from that once peaceful relaxation I had. "..what's wrong..?" I turned to face Ink, only to see him shivering as his hands were clutching the covers to his chest tightly. I felt a frown crawl onto my face, turning my whole body towards him to get a better look at him.

The skeleton was obviously chilled to the bone (no pun intended) as he was shaking underneath the comfortable sheets, teeth slightly chattering. Hesitantly, I pulled him slightly closer towards me as the sleeping figure lay only inches away now. Ink almost immediately took the opportunity to lay against my chest, pressing himself up against my frame as to get warmth from me. "U-um.." I was at a loss for words as small bits of code started blurring my vision, leaving me blind as to what actions Ink were to take. He let a shaky sigh of relief out as the artistic being curled up on my chest, nuzzling his head against my collarbone and shoulder lightly. They obviously seemed content with lying there. I, on the other hand, was not comfortable in the position we were in, trying to quickly get out of Ink's range of affection and warmth. Needless to say, it didn't work as he wrapped his arms around my torso to close the space in between us.

I held my breath and stared at them lying on my chest with a hint of a smile, resting their skull over my shoulder and collarbone. This was certainly uncomfortable on my behalf, but since he's been rather on edge and incapable of combat, I'll let it slide just this one time. Besides, it was actually warmer with him lying in front of me, shifting closer to rest his head in the crook of my neck with a heavy sigh of relief. My hands hesitantly curled around the others torso while he leaned towards my hands, startling me once again. Ink huffed quietly and murmured softly into my neck vertebrae. "..shut up and relax, you're pissing me off again...each time you jump it kinda hurts my chest either way.." I nodded slightly and sighed shakily from feeling his breath against my neck, barely tightening my hold on the half conscious skeleton to hear a soft hum of emitting from Ink. God damn he's really cute like this, especially when he takes control of the situation to make him seem tougher than he really is. I hate even thinking that, but . . . It feels good, but it gives me this unwanted feeling I don't understand too well. What do I do about these growing desires that have formed in my mind and have slowly started to affect my life and actions towards Ink and myself?

The covers were warm, but he was the reason why I was slowly relaxing into my pillows and blankets with my eye sockets closed lightly. Drowsiness soon overcame my senses once again, allowing me to drift to a sound sleep with a warm, the fuzzy feeling running through my bones. You know what, I can't deny this shit anymore. He keeps teasing me with his little games to make me fall for him even more, ever since day one. It was only accidental, but at the same time it wasn't, as if it were to be expected, but to fall for Ink was a decision. And I made the choice to crush on him, which took almost no effort whatsoever on my part. I don't know if the fact that we already had a kiss means it's more or less likely for Ink to say yes, but, I'm actually going to ask him out to try and get rid of these emotions. Showing feeling on my first day was alright, however showing emotion in everything else—not just him—isn't completely off the table quite yet. Not tomorrow, but when all this is over. Soon, but not now.

 _Soon._

* * *

 _* The next day . . ._

* * *

 **Ink's Point of View**

* * *

I awoke to feel myself cuddling something rather warm and comfy, but only to be interrupted by a slight pain in my ribs and head, wincing slightly. Cracking open my eye sockets, I saw that it was a pillow from my bed, rather than one of Errors. Speaking of him, where was he? "Error..?" I spoke with a raspy voice due to the lack of water and from sleeping so much. Upon my awakening, I noticed a glass of water with the pills from yesterday sitting on the side table next to me, a light smile appearing on my face. I was lucky enough to not make a big deal out of my situation to not take my meds and save it for today, but it would have helped either way if I still had another dose of the pills for today. I carefully grabbed the pills and water, taking both tablets with a drink of water to help clear my throat. It was slightly warm, but it's still water. "..ugh, my everything hurts.." I stepped to the ground and clutched my ribs tightly, then started moving after a few moments to try and get dressed in slightly better clothing, hence I was only in a light pair of sweatpants with bandages completely covering me.

The room was cold as I slipped my pants off to see my pelvis was also wrapped up tightly, as well as my legs and thighs, embarrassing me further as the thought of Error having to do this. I grabbed one of my t-shirts and a pair of pants to get nice and comfortable in, sighing when I sat down on my bed after dressing myself. "Fuck, this is really hard to do.." I whispered to myself as I reached for my drawing pad, stopping when I felt a tightness where my stomach would be located. Huffing, I just cuddled my blanket and watched the clock. 11:26 . . . 11:27 . . . 11:28 . . . And so forth. I stared at Error's bed for a moment, squinting at the messy covers that I had been lying in. Didn't Error cuddle with me at one point yesterday? I forgot since I was so damn tired at the moment, plus it was really nice and warm under the blankets. Probably not, but it could've since I got really pissed and stuff like that can sorta kinda happen. A thought that shouldn't have been considered a thought popped into my head, covering my mouth to muffle a flustered squeal. I nabbed my pillow off of the others bed and buried my face in it, screaming quietly as I sat on my own bed. Just as I did so, there was a knock at the door, which startled me a good amount to get my mind off of the glitchy skeleton that I call my roommate. To be honest, he's more or less a crush. It'd never work out or happen, it seems almost impossible. I carefully got up and used the wall for support to hobble to the door, peering through the peephole to see who the hell was knocking.

I smiled brightly and opened the door, seeing Blue standing there with a slightly big box. "Hey, Blue! How's it going?" I said in a mostly normal voice, but slightly on the quiet side. He chuckled and looked back at me in the eye sockets. "Going good! You don't look so hot, Ink. You alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Pfft, I can see your bandages through that shirt."

"Shit." I looked down at myself to see where the wrappings overlapped and showed their patterns through the fabric, sighing quietly. Stepping aside to let the cheerful skeleton in, I kept trying to fix the bandages to where they looked invisible or at least not too noticeable. Blue let out a quiet laugh and placed himself on my bed, staring at the other one in front of him. "So . . . Who's your roommate? They cute~?" "Shut up!" I said playfully, rolling the colorful shapes in my eye sockets at Blue with a small blush forming on my cheekbones. "His name is Error. But get this: he's a _destroyer_ , Blue. But yeah, I can't lie, he's kinda cute." Blue hummed with a smirk and looked down, then handed me the box he had in his hands. Turning towards him to receive the gift, I looked between the box and Blue. "What's this?"

"A little gift you've been wanting from a while ago. Emphasis on little."

"Which one? There's a few–"

"C'mon, open the box! You'll know what I mean when you see it!"

"Alright! Fine!"

I used one of my smaller paintbrushes to open the tape on the box, moving the flaps off to the side and gazed down with a bright smile at what was inside. New art supplies with a whole set of stencils, charcoals, paints, brushes, pencils and erasers that I had been wanting for a while now, but at the time I wanted it, it was too much and I couldn't afford it. Blue was grinning childishly and eagerly awaited my response. "Sooo? What'd you think of it?" "You're the best, Blue. Thank you so much, this truly made my day." I said as I hugged the other lightly, laughing with a grand smile on my face. He hugged back as well as gently squeezing my sides, still aware that I was still really sensitive from that incident. He pulled away with a slight frown and barely poked my chest. "How bad is it? Actually, more important question, who's been taking care of you?" "For the first question, it goes from the base of my neck down to my knees and thighs." I sighed after I averted my eyes away from my friend. "Second question, Error has, but I've been an ass and you know how I normally am like that." _"Aggressive?"_ He teased with a sly smile on his face. "No shit, Sherlock." I mumbled before lying down with the help of my elbows. Blue hopped up and cracked his knuckles. "Well screw you, Watson." We both got a good laugh out of that one,

Of course the conversation was meant to be in a joking matter, as we were chuckling and exchanging jokes every so often, but mostly it was just some things that were currently happening. I guess Blue decided to get all serious about me taking an interest in Error, looking in my eyes with an empty look. "Ink, be honest with me. Do you like Error as in more than friends?" Several awkward moments had passed before I answered with a soft nod, furrowing my nonexistent eyebrows with a deep blush. Blue smiled and lightly took my shoulders, giving me a determined look. "You know what? You should _ask him out_ already, I think it'd work out. But if you genuinely think it won't, then continue denying the fact that he could be falling for you. _Hard_." Just as Blue stopped talking, there was a few knocks on the door and Error walked back in to see both me and Blue by my bed, turning to face him. He had a bag of what looked like breakfast foods for probably today and for at least a little under a week-ish. Blue stood up and readjusted the turquoise scarf he had worn with a warm smile towards Error. "You must be Error. I'm Blue, one of Ink's good friends." I nodded and closed my eye sockets. "Yes, I am. And what may I ask, is all that?" Error pointed towards my art supplies he had gotten for me, eyeing the contents of the box. Blue chuckled then looked up to Error—since of the major height difference between the two—and had possibly the most cheerful voice I've heard him in. "I got him a few supplies that he really wanted a few months back. I'm considering it as a really, really late Christmas present from me and my brother, Papyrus!"

The glitchy skeleton nodded and sighed, then looked at me with a questioning look clouding his face. "Ink, why'd you change?" "I got cold and I needed _actual_ articles of clothing to switch into." I replied with a slightly cold tone, scooting next to the wall. Blue had stepped away with a sinnocent smile, watching the situation in the room. "Did you at least watch the bandages? Or did you mess those up?" "I only smoothed them out to make them less noticeable, Glitch." I huffed and crossed my arms, then immediately stopped when he went over and lifted up my shirt, sighing. "Inkblot, you shifted them down to where it's needed to be changed." I pushed my clothing back down over my chest, my face shown as a mess of colors colliding. "The hell?! You can't just do that, dipshit!" I growled and moved towards the wall, hugging myself tightly as to prevent any other action against my clothes. "Blue, was it? I think . . . You need to leave for a while. ≋̮̑P̮̮̑̑l̮̮̑̑ȇ̮̮̑ȃ̮̮̑s̮̮̑̑ȇ̮̮̑≋." He faced Blue with a slight shake of his head, a chill racing through my bones when he said the word 'please' like that. Before he walked out the door, he ran over to me and whispered almost silently. _"Ask him."_ Blue then ran out in hopes of not being obliterated into millions of specks of dust. Error just stared at me blankly and crawled onto my bed, still trying to remove my shirt. I stopped him by pressing a foot to his chest and with a sigh, trying to to push him away. "I don't need them changed-"

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes, Ink."

"Try me."

"Another time."

"Fuck you."

"That an invitation?"

"I- You smooth mother fucker." I felt my blush grow more, which seemed almost impossible at the time being, but he went _there_. While I was distracted, he grabbed my arms, holding them there with several cables quickly wrapping around my arms and hands as I struggled frantically to get myself free of them. Error only watched as I failed to escape the threads, then eventually slipping my shirt off and unwrapped the thin cloth that had once covered my ribs to reveal my soul with the strings slowly fading out of the multicolored energy source to show it was nearly done recovering. The scars would last, but at least they would only be memories by the time I would be able to get a move on. Still rather flustered by the situation, I continuously attempted to push Error away with my fists that were bound together, only to feel pain once again. "Ink, I know this is the wrong place and wrong time to do this, but there's something important I have to ask you." I stopped and hitched my breath for a second, then whispered lowly. "..i do too.."

 _"Would you go out with me?"_

Both of us had said this at the same time, leaving silence in the room as we stared at one another, unsure of what to say or do next.


	7. Enticing Invitation

**Error's Point of View**

* * *

I was shocked when I heard Ink ask the exact same question I had said only moments ago, feeling his eyes boring into mine while I did the same to him. Ink opened his mouth to speak, but shut it and sighed quietly, looking down at his scarred chest blankly. There was a wave of guilt and embarrassment flooding into my body, averting my eye sockets away and to the new gauze I had grabbed to switch the old bandages with new, clean ones. "..I'm sorry.." I murmured before fully unwrapping the gauze to set aside, taking several cotton balls to carefully clean over the almost formed scars, every so often to hear an almost silent hiss from accidentally running over a sensitive spot. Ink shivered as the rubbing alcohol glided over his bones, still having my threads wound around their hands and forearms. I gave a small wave of my fingers and saw them retreat back into the ceiling, where a void hang open to hold the nearly endless amount of cables I have. Ink was watching them slip away for a moment, then gently rubbed his arms with a heavy sigh. "Done. Arms up." I said in a slightly demanding, but soft tone as I snagged the shirt once again, observing how Ink raised his arms. He had gone slowly—which was good either way—as to not cause any other harm to joints or sockets that allowed the bones to rest together, sitting there with his hands in a slightly curled formation. Slipping the shirt over the others head and pulling it down, I heard a quiet sigh of relief after doing so.

"Error..?" Ink reached a hand out towards me, only to take it back and shake his head, frowning. "Hm?" I tilted my head in confusion, furrowing one of my nonexistent eyebrows at him. Ink was silent as if he were deep in thought, hugging himself softly. I hesitated for a moment but gently rested my hands on his shoulders, gazing into Ink's eyes. They seemed slightly dimmer from the light shining in from the window, but they remained still as they stared back at my own iris-like pupils. Ink had jumped from feeling my hands on their shoulders, but eventually relaxed as we both stared at each other for several minutes. Ink then looked down at his bedspread, a small, flustered frown upon his metaphorical lips. "C-can I try something? I a-already did it b-before.." Ink whispered towards me, ghosting his fingertips over my hand with a small blush spreading into his cheekbones. I averted my eyes once again, giving him a soft nod. "Does that mean you said 'yes' to my question?" Ink took my hands into his and intwined our fingers, chuckling softly as I turned my head to look back at him again to see both of our hands together. We acted as if either of us would break one another if we were too rough. Ink nodded again and leaned up towards my teeth, planting a light peck on top of them, then pulling away slowly. For only a moment, I felt as if time had slowed around me, making the kiss seem longer than what it really was in reality. Leaning towards the other skeleton, I halted to look at the slightly small figure to see if he wanted another kiss or not. Ink slightly leaned in as well, eyeing me with half-lidded eye sockets with his mouth slightly parted, tilting his head slightly. I'm taking it as a yes.

I connected our metaphorical lips together once again, keeping it gentle and passionate for the most part, my eyes on the verge of closing lightly during the kiss. Ink slowly sat on my lap as to deepen the kiss a small amount, a soft sigh leaving him as he did so. Allowing this to continue on his part, my hands had slipped down to his lower back to gently rub the bone through Ink's shirt to hear a quiet hum that I had earned. I felt Ink softly placing his arms over my shoulders to run over my shoulder blades and back, allowing a soft hum escape from me as he did so. It felt so good to have Ink here on my lap, sharing a tender kiss with a few little extra actions to make it more enjoyable. I pulled away from Ink with a quiet pant, leaving both of us a little breathless as we held this position until we regained our breath. Upon doing so, there was a soft laugh from the artistic skeleton as he gently placed his forehead against mine. I couldn't help but smile as well, seeing how he was almost emotionless beforehand. His hands gently ran over my shoulder blades and hummed, talking in a hushed voice to me. "That was nice.."

"Yeah.."

"Error?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, Inkblot."

"Glitch."

"Stain."

"Bug."

"Smear."

"Mishap."

I raised an invisible eyebrow at him, a small smirk on my face. "We _really_ gonna play this game?" Ink returned my smirk with a playful glare, tracing his fingers over my jacket and to my back, pulling himself closer to me as his fingertips lightly scratched the bone through the fabric. It kinda tickled a little bit, but felt nice overall. Before I could do anything more, there was a sound that startled both of us. The sound of a phone camera. I looked over towards the door and saw Blue again, grinning deviously with the device in his hand. "How cute~. I'll leave you two alone for today. Glad I could help you out, Ink~." Blue said teasingly before closing the door and walking away, locking himself out and us in by ourselves. Ink had buried his face into my collarbone after Blue had left, feeling the heat through my shirt from his blush. "Inky, it's fine.." I whispered next to where his ear would be, softly tracing patterns over his spine in hopes of comforting the skeletal being. He had tensed up a small amount as I did so, but relaxed as his hands had loosened their grip on my shirt to just rest there while I murmured quietly to him. He sniffed quietly and readjusted his head to where it was his skull was lying over my shoulder, with soft puffs of air leaving their mouth. My hands traveled up Ink's back and gently caressed his ribs, pulling back to see his face with a light smile on my face.

Ink looked up at me with a quiet chuckle and ran his fingertips down my arms, passing over the curves and dips in the bones, which felt comforting to me for an odd reason. Asking in a low voice, I planted a gentle peck on his cranium. "Feel better now?" He gave a quiet hum as the smile grew slightly, nuzzling my shoulder softly. "Good . . . You hungry?"

* * *

 **Ink's Point of View**

* * *

"You hungry?" Error questioned me as he pulled away from the snuggle I induced. I didn't have to answer that question, as my stomach perfectly timed the moment to where it growled quietly. I laughed at myself and nodded, smiling sheepishly. Error chuckled as well and hopped up, slipping on his shoes to go get something I guess. "You have anything in mind, Ink?" He said before he headed to the door, looking back towards me. "Other than you, not really. Maybe some soup or something like that would work." I said in a slightly joking voice, playfully winking at the other with a blush. Error shook his head and sighed with a grin, then walked out the door. "See ya in a little bit." Were the last words I heard before the heavy door closed on me, leaving me in a silent room with a slightly happier outlook. Minus the incident with Blue after I had an amazing kiss with the other skeleton I've come to enjoy, I had that butterfly sensation in my stomach ever since we asked each other out at that same moment. Completely accidental, but the greatest thing to happen to me as of today. "God, he's so much more _open_ and _soft_ now, it's adorable..!" I whispered to myself, a childish grin finding its way onto my face as I quietly squealed into my pillow. It was so damn surprising at how gentle he could really be, from what I've witnessed. Get past all that hard exterior and you'll find a kind being underneath all that cold, emotionless outlook he has. I scooted over to my desk and grabbed the sketch pad to flip to the page with my battle strategy from a few days ago, examining it with a slight frown. "Fuck it, I don't think I'll need this." I mumbled before rising it out and tossing it to the side, not bothering to throw it to the trash can all the way across the room only to miss the shot.

What should I draw? I'm suffering from _horrible_ artists block, if that's even a thing at the moment. But in general, I really don't know what to draw. If you really look at it, there are endless concepts I could do for my drawing, from shading to sketching, watercolor to pastels, paint or marker, folding or cutting. It's only a matter of what you're willing to do and what you can do, rather than just only your sheer creativity. But that's my own little theory I made a little bit ago, so I'm not too sure if anyone had thought of this before. Probably, but still. "You know what, fuck it. I'm making some fan-art of that one anime an Alphys showed me. Think it was called uh . . . Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Yeah, that's the one." I pulled up a few pictures from my phone and occasionally looked off of it for ideas every now and then, borrowing a few ideas from my current knowledge of the anime—which isn't very much—and concepts I've already seen from other art. It's hard to draw some neko, I forgot if they're called that, but in general they're kinda hard to draw. I suck at drawing people usually, but animals are pretty easy to sketch. Inanimate objects verses living beings. Who cares, not like anyone's gonna go through my stuff anyways.

 _Twenty minutes or so later . . ._

"Finally, that took _way_ too long for my liking." I had finished my drawing with the main character fighting some random monster in the anime, but evenly matched. Before I could put my sketchbook away, my phone went off. I saw that I didn't have the number in my contacts, but it was from this area, therefore I picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, this is a dire question. Please answer honestly._ _This is Error_ _."_

"Pfft, alright? What's the question? Wait, how'd you-"

 _"Found your number in some code from your phone, don't worry. Anyways, do you know someone named 'Dream?' I think he's a friend of Blue's."_

"Dream? I think I know him. Yeah, we're all good friends . . . but why's this dire?"

 _"No reason. I just wanted you to answer my question."_ There was laughing on the other end of the line.

"You know what, tell them I said 'hi' at least. Where are you at the moment?" I huffed quietly, face palming.

 _"Out of the dorm."_

"Ass, I know that."

 _"Chill, I'm a smartass, Ink. I'm only a few minutes away."_

"That's not surprising." Stifling a soft chuckle, I hung up on him and tossed my phone by my pillow, also setting my pad on the desk that's only a foot away with a heavy sigh. "Maybe I should make him as a contact, and see who else's in my phone." Grabbing my phone and scrolling through the contacts I had made, I created a new contact for Error, labeling him as 'Asshole Glitch' with a childish grin. "Oh he's gonna _love_ this." I submitted the contact to my phone and saw he was next to Dream, along with Blue and . . . Cross? When'd I get his number? Oh well, I'll ask him another time when I have the chance. I pulled up one of my YouTube playlists and stared watching some art tips and tricks for sketching while I waited for Error to come back. After watching a few of them, there was a knock at the door. "It's open." I said in a slightly loud voice towards the door, only to hear a sigh. "It's _closed_ , not _open._ " They said behind the door, rather quickly as well. I got off my bed and walked to the door, opening it to see Error's face with a sly smile on it. He was carrying two bags of food items which smelled delicious to say the least. Error walked past me and placed the bags on the small counter, starting to unload some of the items he had gotten. Sitting in my bed once again, I hugged my blanket to my chest and observed how he set everything away for later.

He walked over with a small bowl of soup he had bought, placing it next to my knee carefully. "It's tomato. I didn't know what you wanted, so deal with it. Even if you hate it." Error said quietly before taking his own and plopped on his bed, pulling out his phone and pulling up the Netflix app. I stared down at the liquified meal next to me and picked it up, feeling the heat seeping into my hands through the cup it was in. It's not that I don't like tomato soup or anything, it's just it's not of my preference for what I would eat. Error was watching come form of a criminal investigation show with a bowl of soup sitting on his lap while he stared intently at the screen, observing how things worked alongside the law. I opened the lid and smelled a few spices used in the meal which added more flavor to the soup, as well as possibly the color. A lovely shade of red, almost an orange tint to it. I took a small sip of the soup and quickly pulled it away from my mouth to not burn my tongue. It tasted good, it's just how fucking hot it was that made me push away the liquid substance. Error let a quiet laugh out and took a sip of his own without any problem, then going back to his phone. "How..?" I whispered and stared at his cup, still seeing steam rise from the soup he had, confusing me even more so for how the hell he was able to take a perfectly normal drink from the burning soup.

Trying another sip of the tomato soup, I burned my tongue again, a small yelp leaving my mouth. "Ow.." I stuck my tongue out and replaced the lid back on the cup of soup, setting it on my desk cautiously as to not spill it over the desk or my sketchbook. That wouldn't end up well whatsoever. Error noticed this and set his food on the side table with a soft sigh, making his way over to the desk and grabbing the soup again. As I sat against the wall, I said in a barely hushed voice to Error, crossing my arms. "I can't eat it, it's too hot for me." "Too bad, you need to eat." He replied with a small amount of haste in his words, removing the lid once again to move it to my teeth. I scooted away slightly and tilted my head, huffing. "Don't do this, Ink. He muttered before trying again, moving the cup again. This was pointless, I couldn't necessarily eat it all either way. I moved away again. Error was getting frustrated with my childish antics, as he presented it with a frown and furrowed nonexistent eyebrows. Giggling under my breath as this continued, I covered my mouth and smiled, watching Error silently replacing the lid back onto the liquidity substance. I uncovered my mouth to reveal a grand smile, accompanied with a small laughing fit. I could've sworn I heard a chuckle from the other being over my own laughter, but it was uncertain. "You just gave up on me..!" I said between giggles, holding my stomach as I wheezed slightly. I was currently laying on my back, laughing at the glitchy being from behind my hands. Error rolled his eyes with a smirk and crawled over towards me, moving my hands away from my face, but that only made me laugh more than to try and stop me from doing so.

"Ink, calm down." He said quietly as he dropped my hands by my sides, my fit of giggles slowing to quiet puffs of air with a light smile on my face. As I studied his facial features, I felt my soul slightly race. Error was gazing into my eye sockets with an indescribable emotion, but he seemed happy in a way. It was . . . Alluring, from how he was looking over me like this. I stared back at him and felt a rush of warmth flood into my cheekbones, relaxing as we continued looking at each other for a few moments of silence. Then he did something I never could have thought of. His right hand was resting on my hip, while his left held the back of my neck in a comfortable position. Error moved down to the side of my skull and whispered lowly, gently rubbing the said areas slowly to coax a soft hum from my throat.

 _"May I?"_


	8. Pleasurable Experience (NSFW Warning)

**Error's Point of View**

* * *

I waited for Ink to give me an answer after I pulled that little act only moments ago, listening to the silence of the room. After several moments of this, I pulled away and averted my eyes with a dark blush coating my cheekbones. "I-I'm sorry." I started to get up and make my way to my bed, but as I was only a few steps away from the furniture, I was shoved onto it by Ink. Landing on my stomach and chest, I quickly turned over to find Ink making his way to sit on top of my hips with a slightly angry look on his face. He straddled my waist and placed his hands on my shoulders, slightly pinning me to my bed as he spoke lowly. "You couldn't have done this _sooner_?" I leaned up to the side of his skull and whispered huskily, smirking. "I thought I'd play nice for a while~." Ink rolled the shapes in eye sockets and moved his teeth closer towards mine, his eyes half-lidded. "Play nice? I would have to disagree~." "Maybe I could persuade you to think differently~." Were the last words that left my mouth before I met Ink's metaphorical lips in a rough, but passionate kiss, gently placing my hands on his back to feel the bone through the loose clothing and bandages. Ink gave a content sigh into the kiss and began running over my chest and shoulders, allowing a small moan to escape as a reward for finding a certain spot on my collarbone that seemed to send pleasurable waves throughout my soul and body. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled my shirt down slightly to expose the bone, planting soft pecks over that one spot he found. "I-ink.." I murmured as I felt the light amounts of pressure steadily increase to gentle nips and licks, another moan slipping past. I could feel a smile creep onto Ink's face when I let myself be vulnerable like this, completely at his mercy.

I pushed up his shirt to where I could have somewhat of an easy access to his ribs and spine, ghosting my fingertips over them to hear a nearly silent moan from the skeleton on top of me. If only the damn bandages weren't in the way. After doing this for a few moments, Ink guided my hands up his shirt and to the front of his ribs, pulling away from my well marked collarbone. He tilted his head back slightly to moan airily as I dragged one of my knuckles across the surface of his bandaged ribs. "..f-fuck, error.." He muttered as I ran over his breastbone, attempting to feel the different textures of the others body. His legs had slightly tightened around my hips as I did this, which in turn only made this into a more heated session. Ink was clearly hot and bothered from me running over his chest as he tugged his shirt off from over his head, allowing it to drop off the side of the bed. There was an odd sensation that I enjoyed when I saw him like this for some reason, when he's slightly controlling but submitting to the guilty pleasures we had induced onto each other. Eventually growing tired of being on the bottom, I sat up with Ink in my lap, giving me more room to work with besides running over his torso. I tilted Ink's head to an angle that gave me an advantage over his neck, nipping at the bone while my hands roamed his back and shoulders. He hitched several moans and shuddered at each bite I placed, sucking on the bone to leave a faint hickey and to listen to the sweet, rich noises from Ink. He gave a slight tug on my shirt as a silent ask for me to take it off, letting a noise similar to a whine slip into the air. I acted as if I hadn't noticed it, trailing kisses down to the others ribs to place slightly rough pecks over the cloth. Ink gave a soft grunt of pain and slightly pushed my shoulders, wincing at the act. "..p-please be careful.." He whispered with the blush on his face darkening.

I gave a soft nod to him as I pulled away from his ribs, only to start unwrapping the still fresh cloth that was only changed a while ago. He gasped when my hands had removed the bandage from his chest, revealing several scars and cuts ranging from healed to almost healed from being under my care. "Error, w-what are you.." Ink's words had trailed off as I set him on his back and went to work on his ribs, lightly pressing my teeth against the bone to hear a soft, shaky moan from the other skeleton. As I planted soft pecks over the marks, my hands gently stroked his spine to listen to the breathless gasps from Ink, smirking at his vulnerability. He placed his hands on my back to run over my shoulder blades and spine with quiet pants and moans leaving his mouth, awarding him a low hum of pleasure, tracing my teeth over the sensitive bone. "G-od, Error~." Ink had groaned out with another tug at my shirt as I placed several soft bites over his ribs, my spare hands dragging down to hold his hips against the bed. There was no doubt he was enjoying the treatment I was giving him at the moment since he was a blushing and moaning mess before me. I dragged my tongue down the others spine slowly, allowing my hand to ghost over his tailbone. He lightly gripped my shoulders in intense pleasure as he arched his back, shuddering sporadically when I went over a hypersensitive vertebrae. "..f-fucking he-ll, Error.." Ink had given a rough tug on my shirt, silently begging to coax me out of my t-shirt, which I finally obliged to by pulling away from his spine and pulling it over my head. My ribs and spine were left exposed to Ink as my shirt slid off to the ground, returning my gaze back to the heated skeleton lying on my bed.

Ink was examining my chest and the tips of my pelvis that snuck its way out, blushing darkly. "D-damn.." He murmured as he reached a hand out to touch the bone, only for multiple cables to wind around his wrists to prevent him for doing so. I pushed his hands up to the side of his head and smirked, straddling his hips as I did so. "No touching~." He huffed quietly and purposely struggled, squirming underneath me with pants leaving his mouth every so often. I watched the artistic skeleton move beneath my hips in attempts of trying to escape the clutches of the strings, which had turned me on more than I expected. Ink was tiring himself out as he did this, his actions slowing to a small degree to where he didn't bother trying to get out of the cables anymore. I leaned down to where our rib cages were nearly touching, just hovering over his with my forearms giving me support in order to do so. The skeleton below me made somewhat of a noise that was both a whine and a moan, slightly arching his back to make contact with my ribs. I didn't allow this, as I had pulled away from him to tease him each time he attempted it. "..y-ou fucking t-tease.." Ink groaned out quietly before leaning up to plant a soft kiss on my teeth, closing his eye sockets in the process. I kissed back with the same amount of pressure, continuing to withhold myself from coming in contact with his chest. Upon doing so, I felt his tongue lightly lick the bottom of my mouth, opening it slightly to give him access with a quiet hum. His tongue collided with mine in a small battle, running over each other with soft pushes and slightly coiling around one another. I decided to let him win, loosening the cables around his hands and softly placing my ribs on his. Ink had quietly gasped and moaned while he ran his hands up my spine, giving it slow strokes downwards.

I gave a low moan into the heated kiss, moving with his hand as I felt his tongue roll over my teeth a small amount, giving his tongue a soft nip. He jumped and lightly clawed my shoulder blades with a shudder, pulling him into my lap to watch his legs wrap around my waist. I felt a slight warmth emitting from the artist's pelvis against mine, which had caused me to pull away from the steamy session we had shared. Ink gave shallow pants as he gazed up at me, his shorts dimly glowing to my surprise. A rush of embarrassment had entered my cheekbones when I lightly gave the article of clothing a tug, seeing that Ink had given me a nod of approval. Upon slightly slipping his pants down, it revealed a multicolored soul with a faded rainbow tint to it lying at the bottom of his shorts. I chuckled and took the energy source into one of my hands to see there was slight hints of where the cables used to be, smirking at the flustered being below me. "How'd that get there, Inky? This belongs in your ribcage~." I asked quietly, running a fingertip over the smooth surface, seeing a breathless moan leave his mouth. "..s-lipped it in w-while...your sh-irt was over your...f-uck..h-head.." Ink had just mumbled out before arching his back, huffing at each movement I had done towards the sensitivity of the soul. I had finally lost myself from the submission of the creationist, dipping in my index and middle fingertips to hear a muffled cry of both pain and pleasure. He was covering his mouth with one hand, while the other gripped the sheets tightly, staring at me through one, barely open eye socket. I removed my hand away from the soul and readjusted the other skeletons position with a hushed laugh, sensing that he was slightly fearful of the next few moments. I—myself—was sitting cross legged with my hands behind the others back, the soul within one hand, and the other slowly rubbing the middle of his back.

I planted a gentle kiss on his neck, whispering quietly to him. "Ink, are you sure you're ok with this?"

Ink tilted his head back to a certain degree, and ran a hand up my into ribcage to feel the slightly jagged bone. "..yeah.."

Taking his word, I planted pecks over his already littered neck while my hand worked over the silky surface of the colorful soul slowly; allowing me to relish in the nearly silent words he had mumbled. Soft swears and nearly silent moans, whispering my name and gasps left his mouth which left me smirking from listening to how lewd he could really be in a situation like this. Ink gave a small twitch as I picked up the pace slightly, biting his metaphorical lip as this happened. His hips had tightened around mine and awarded me with a shaky moan as I felt his waist move against my own slowly, but lovingly, trying to coax yet another sound out of me. I barely pushed through the thin exterior of the source, toying with Ink's collarbones and tailbone to hear a soft cry of ecstasy. His hips began to grind mine, allowing a gasp and moan to find its way out of my mouth when he did this, continuing to push two fingertips in again carefully. Ink was obviously in clear bliss, breathlessly groaning and panting; grasping onto my shoulders as the tips gently swirled around in the gradually softening, heart-shaped soul. I pulled Ink into a slightly sloppy kiss to muffle the sounds that increased in volume, moving my hips along with him as I applied more pressure on the soul to gently mold the source. He draped his arms over my shoulders during the kiss, giving a pleasurable twitch each time I rubbed the soul of the artist. He pulled away from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting our tongues with a heavy pant, dragging his hands up my back and down as well, ecstasy and bliss clear in his face.

"E-error, p-lease..! So c-lose~!" He had said between loud moans as his soul had slightly liquefied in my hand to where it had a slight bittersweet aroma to it that filled the air. I bit down sharply on Ink's collarbone and gave the soul a squeeze, pressing my thumb into the now dripping soul. He practically screamed in pleasure as I did this, shaking slightly when he had climaxed, the soul covering itself in a thin, slick substance. I smirked at the sounds he was emitting, pulling away from the bruised bone to look at Ink's face with a low hum. He was panting heavily with a thin line of drool leaving his mouth, as well as a deep rainbow blush and a tired look on his face. I brushed the saliva that was on the edge of his mouth, watching as Ink hummed quietly. The soul had levitated out of his hands and back to the original owners chest, leaving my hand a slightly sticky mess from the substance covering my palm and fingertips in the translucent liquid. My hand was taken by Ink, who had lolled his tongue out to softly suck up the mess that he had made with the soul. I closed my eye sockets lightly as he worked over my phalanges with the summoned muscles, smiling softly when there was a light nip or kiss over the bone. After he had finished with my hand, his teeth connected to mine passionately for a moment, allowing me to grab a small taste of the creationist. Bittersweet, as I had already concluded from a few moments earlier. Indescribable, but had an enjoyable tang to it. Upon pulling away, the tiresome being had fallen onto my shoulder and practically forced me to lie on my back against the slightly messy sheets. Ink had pecked my cheekbone and hummed softly, getting comfortable on my chest with a soft yawn.

"Love you, Error.."

I chuckled and laid a hand over his back, getting comfortable myself as I was tired as well, closing my eye sockets again. Right now, I just wanted to snuggle with my roommate. My new friend. My new love.

 _"I love you too.."_


	9. Authors Note — New Poll

Waddup. It's the author of this sinful shit I just wrote last chapter lmao

I just wanted to know what kind of NSFW scenes I would be writing. Personally I prefer soul-play since it's a little easier for me to do [ and more intimate ;) ], however if you truly would like me to do actual smut, I do not mind whatsoever. All you gotta do is give me your voice down in the little poll I made a bit ago.

That's all there is to it! These little notes I make periodically will normally be kept short and sweet for you guys, so don't worry.

I do have some school stuff going on as well, unfortunately, so you know, it'll take me a little bit to write a new chapter.

 _POLL ENDS ON 4/15/17_


	10. Good Morning

**Ink's Point of View**

* * *

I awoke to find Error hugging me loosely around my waist and me laying on his chest, hearing and feeling the steady breaths of air he was expelling. There was this sensation that I had from last night when me and Error 'toyed' with each other, which gave me that slightly playful and renewed feeling. It was early in the morning, due to how much light there was in the room and the alarm clock on the side table had read 5:27. Figures. His arms were warm and comforting against my slightly cold figure, making me snuggle into the others ribcage for warmth. He shifted in his sleep and readjusted his arms to where they covered my lower back and shoulders slightly. I sighed happily and rested my head on his shoulder, smiling softly as I heard the heavy puffs of air exit his mouth while I listened to the soft snores. "..maybe i should wake you up.." I murmured as my hand had trailed under the others jawline, gazing at the half bare glitch that had softly embraced my torso. I guess I had slightly awoken him as well, hearing a soft hum and a soft, but sharp intake of air from him. Trying to play it cool, I pretended to have only tried to get more comfortable on him and was still mostly asleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't buying my act. Error had actually sat up with me in his lap and crawled under the blankets, causing me to giggle quietly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He silenced me with a tired kiss and a soft whisper of, "..not now, it's still early...sleep..". I had opened my mouth to protest quietly, but I saw how drowsy the other skeleton was and felt the warmth of the blankets, therefore I didn't reject the offer. With a soft smile, I nodded and lied down next to the sleepy Error, drifting back off to sleep again.

* * *

 _* Small time skip to where he wakes up . . ._

* * *

I sniffed softly and cracked my eye sockets open a small amount, yawning quietly into the other skeletons chest as I awoke. When I pulled away from the comfy embrace to observe Error's face, seeing that he was still asleep. I only slept for maybe two hours, as now it was 7:42. "..you're _really_ not a morning person, are you..?" I whispered as I sat up, stretching my arms and back with the same sensation from last nights sex still hanging around. I slipped out of the covers and to the floor to see that my chest was nearly completely healed, as well as my soul, seeing it without the strings holding the energy source together. Error had rolled onto his side and faced the wall, wrapping his arm around the pillow as he continued to sleep. I pulled a shirt over my head and pushed the fabric down to conceal my ribs that were covered with marks. Scars and indentations from the _dog_ that was sleeping as of now. I snickered at the thought of him as a dog, but it was rather true, he does bite and lick from how I was treated last night. Both hard and soft, which I do kinda like, but that's besides the point. I fixed my shorts and hopped onto my bed, snatching my drawing pad to sketch out something to kinda waste my time as I thought it would be kinda nice to wait for Error to wake up. I had started to doodle random things that had come to mind when I looked around the room, drawing most things with ease. But those were inanimate objects, which were easy to draw in general. Moving items—people for example—are difficult and challenging, but have I really turned down a challenge here? "Let's try sketching you out.." I mumbled as I turned to face the sleeping being, who was slightly cuddling with the blankets he had on his bed. Precious..

I started with the base of the head and the basic formation of the blankets that covered most of his chest, keeping it slightly rough to kinda get a feel for the design I had in mind. I continued to draw on the circles for his face, which was a lot harder than I expected, but that was supposed to be the main challenge. It's _Error_. However, due to my misfortune, he shifted to a new position during his rest. "And I just got your face done too.." Were the words that passed out of my mouth before quietly ripping the paper out of the pad, stopping when I saw Error slightly frown at the sound of tearing canvas. Shit I need to a bit quieter, can't lose this chance of drawing him as he slept. Sighing softly and quickly flipping to the next page, I started to draw out the glitch's arms and chest to capture the details of the bone. Upon studying his facial features and capturing his facial expression, I finally drew the face with some difficulties of the small bugs that had passed over his face or a portion of the skull. Sketching isn't what is all cracked up to be, sadly. Error hummed softly and turned away from me once again, leaving him to turn his back to me. No matter, I already had his previous position on my paper to work on. His left arm was lying above his head while his right was over his ribs and dipped beneath the blankets of his bed, whilst his head was facing me at the time. Error was sleeping peacefully for the several moments as I was sketching out his figure, smiling to myself as I put the now shaded in drawing of him back on my desk.

There was a soft groan from Error, causing me to divert my attention to see what was the matter as I walked over to the distressed being, who had shifted onto his stomach with his back . . . Brighter than usual. I saw there were several scratches over his back from my own doing last night, which were slightly brightened to a grey over his blackened bones. I gave a soft hum as I lightly drew a hand over the marks, climbing back onto the comforter to trail over one of the many marks I made with my fingertips. Error jumped and snapped awake from feeling my hands on his spine and ribs, letting a surprised gasp out. "Whoa, Error, it's me..! Relax.." I quickly said to comfort him, seeing that it had done the trick as he sighed heavily and flopped back down onto his stomach. "..don't do that, it kinda freaked me out.." His murmurs had trailed off when my hands went over the thin, grey lines. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.." I placed several pecks over the scratches to hear a pleased sigh from him, allowing me to continue my treatment. Eventually I had reached his shoulder blades that seemed to be more or less sensitive to the kisses I planted on his back, hearing a soft moan from Error that was slightly muffled by the pillow. I couldn't help but chuckle at the still tired skeleton willingly being the bottom as I went over his ribs, straddling his pelvis and lying over his back with a smile. He readjusted his head to look at me with a smile, chuckling at how I was sitting.

"Why'd you wake me up, Ink?"

"I felt like it."

"Asshole. Even after how I treated you last night~?"

"After how you _bit_ me like that~? Thought I could repay you by at least rubbing over your back to help with those scratches." I kissed the back of his neck, hearing a playful growl from the other.

"And I thought _I_ acted like a _cat_ , Ink, but you proved that wrong from seeing my back like this."

"Well I know you're definitely a _dog_ , Error, and I have proof ranging from my neck to my spine and tailbone."

"Pfft. You were clearly enjoying yourself~."

"Shut up, you were too~."

After saying that, I met him in a tender kiss with Error smiling. I felt him move beneath me to continue the kiss without breaking it, placing his left hand on my cheekbone gently. I tilted my head towards his hand to deepen the kiss, gazing into Error's eye sockets lovingly. He smirked slightly and dragged his second hand—which I had kinda forgotten about—down to my tailbone, surprising me greatly to open my mouth to a small degree. His tongue slipped in to roam around my mouth, only to be put to a stop by my own as I pushed against his roughly. Neither of us were to back down from the war he initiated, rolling over and pushing with our tongues colliding. Since I had control last night, I backed down to let Error win the battle with a low hum. As his tongue ran over my teeth slowly, I slightly sucked on the deep blue magical tongue to hear a low moan. We both pulled away with several soft pants, gazing at each other's eyes. Error laughed softly and wound his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine. I couldn't help but laugh as well, curling my arms around the destroyers neck and shoulders, smiling childishly. "What time is it?" He said quietly as he glanced around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of a clock.

Directing his vision back to mine with a single finger, I chuckled at how his eyes bored into mine with a devious smirk. "It's time for _you_ to _wake up_. That's what time it is." I said sarcastically, pecking him quickly and climbing off of his lap with a smile. He practically yanked me back into bed by my waist with a groan of annoyance, pulling me back to his lap with a smirk. As he had done this, my back now against his ribs with my pelvis resting over his. He spoke into the back of my neck with his right hand left wandering my side, grazing his teeth over my neck vertebrae. "Liar, it's only a quarter after 9. And it's gonna take a little more than _kisses_ to get me up~." "Really~?" I whispered back to him, entwining our hands together with a chuckle, "we got class today-" "Oh I hate you so much." Error huffed and sat up, removing himself from the comfortable position to stretch his arms and legs. Laughter rang out from me as I got up once again, fixing my shirt and walking to my side of the room to find a pair of pants to wear out onto campus. Error was also scavenging for an outfit to wear, due to the closing and opening of several drawers and the occasional growl of disappointment. I had slipped into another shirt and a pair of jeans, turning around to find the destroyer pulling a red t-shirt over his skull to cover his slightly marked ribs. Apparently he noticed my staring as he winked with a light smile, going over to his bed to slip his shoes on. A soft scoff left my mouth, grabbing my paint-splattered scarf and wrapping it loosely around my neck.

Despite I was technically the first up and mostly dressed, Error seemed to have been just finishing up with dressing himself for the day, while I have yet to grab my shoes and jacket. "Hurry up. Don't wanna miss out on your _first_ day for your classes." He spoke in a teasing tone towards me, smirking as I hastily tied my jacket around my waist and pulled my shoes on. I huffed and quickly walked past the other skeleton, opening the door to the outside. He chuckled and walked close behind me in his black jacket, following me to campus. "Where are you gonna head off to as soon as I reach the art department?" I asked, smiling warmly at the once nearly emotionless and cold being. Error chuckled softly at the question and simply replied, "Coding and engineering. Either that or Athletics." That wasn't all too surprising, since he found my number just by indirectly breaking into my phone contacts to track me down. After several moments of just chatting and walking, I approached the building to where I am supposed to be located at for my courses. Error gave a slight wave and walked towards his own destination, flashing a light smile towards me. _He's heading to engineering, I guess. Or coding. Yeah._ I walked into the large building and saw the bright colors of the hallways that seemingly lead nearly anywhere, pictures and paintings galore.

My attention was grabbed when a human woman had cleared her throat, gesturing me towards the wooden desk. "Excuse me, sir, do you have a course here or are you just shadowing today?" I chuckled quietly and walked to the lady, smiling warmly. "I do have a course, actually. With Mr. Tess?" She scanned through the computer, typing and clicking every so often, then turned back to face me with a smile.

"Ink, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have missed two days of the session, unfortunately, but I'm guessing you were one of the many monsters that were attacked by the group of Anti-Monster mob that came through the other day. Due to the cuts and bruises on your neck, I'm guessing."

I nodded shyly and looked away, sighing quietly. Only _half_ of that was true.

 _I know monsters have only just broke the barrier a few months ago, but why did they decide to strike now of all times?_

"But if you explain why you were absent for your course, I would hope that Mr. Tess would let you off for your first day in his course."

"I will do that, thank you so much."

"No problem. Mr. Tess is in studio 2, corridor C and begins in a few minutes. I'm glad you're feeling much better than before at least."

"Thank you, again, it really is nice of you to do this for me."

I went off to see this 'Mr. Tess' figure I'm to be learning from, paying attention to the signs directing me to the specific room.


	11. Contest?

**Error's Point of View**

* * *

 _This is gonna take forever, goddamn it._

I sat in the top right hand corner of the several rows of conjoined desks with a notepad with multiple notes of coding basics. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to Ms. Spear on the ground, speaking in a clear and concise tone as she had went into both white and black hacking. She had short, blonde hair that only went down to her shoulders and green eyes—emerald green, almost. They matched the light mint green dress she had worn in today, white flats to countr all the green. My eye sockets had drifted to a pair of students who were carrying a conversation with slight laughter and smiles. _How can they do that? It's hard enough for me to socialize in general_ _._ I went back to taking notes with a shake of my head and a sigh, scribbling important parts of information that I may need for later. Such as variables.

* * *

• **String** \- A string variable is a string of alphanumeric characters and allowed symbols that are contained within quotation marks. For example, "Hello world, I'm 102 years old today!" is an example of a string. Strings can also be contained within single quotes, which is useful if you want to have a string with a quotation like this: '"I hate the snow," Laurel said.' Strings are basically used for storing text.

• **Number** \- A number variable couldn't be more straightforward because all number variables store are numbers. You don't store them within quotes like strings. Instead, numbers can just be written as they are. If you want to store the number 9 in a variable, you just write 9.

• **Boolean** \- A boolean variable is one of two things: _true_ or _false_. This data type is kind of like an on and off switch, so you can ask true or false questions in your code. For example, you might ask "is the video currently playing?" The response you'd get would be a boolean variable. _True_ would mean the video is currently playing and _false_ would mean it is not.

* * *

"..hhhh i already know this shit.." I whispered under my breath as Ms. Spear spoke, leaning on my hand as continued to eye other students and eavesdrop on some conversations around me. Some were just talking about normal things—classes, people, and the Anti Monster movement going around—whilst some were slightly confused by some of the basic formations of code. _Not surprising._ Ms. Spear continued her ramble for a few more minutes as I leaned on my hand, drifting in between listening to her and my own thoughts. Never have I been so bored in my life, just sitting here watching a teacher ramble about concepts I already know. Apparently Ms. Spear had noticed me not paying attention to what they were saying, since she had cleared her throat and shot me a glare. "I expect to be respected, Error." She had called out sternly, crossing her arms across her chest. I chuckled silently and looked back at the teacher, speaking loud enough for them to hear. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Spear, but I'm already _well_ educated in the basics of coding—I am _basically_ formed from the very essence of it, unfortunately." There was a small laugh from the other group of students from the use of my pun— _basic_ —which diverted her attention away from me for a split second, then sighing quietly.

"If you think you know the terms and lessons I have yet to teach the rest of the class, then you can just leave." Ms. Spear had walked back to her desk and grabbed a binder with what seemed to be like notes or lessons for everyone else. The room was silent as everyone stared at me and Ms. Spear, all other conversations coming to a stop. "Alright," I started as I crumpledmy notes up into a ball and tossed them in a trash can, walking towards the door, " _seeya_." And therefore I closed the doors and walked away with smile on my face, sighing in relief that I didn't have to be lectured on what I should or shouldn't do even if I knew what was being taught in the class. _Didn't know it was gonna be the basics, rather than the more advanced technological terms and lessons. Whatever, I'll go check out athletics and see what's there._

* * *

 **Ink's Point of View**

* * *

I entered the room and looked around, seeing countless canvases on the walls and paintings being created from both students and artists known worldwide. It was truly eye candy to me, smiling at all the creativity used for these works of art. _Indescribable.._ I was tapped on the shoulder by a tall being that seemed both a man and monster who had a thin, grey beard and soft hazel eyes with a smal pair of horns atop his head. He had a paint splattered apron on the protect the white dress shirt he currently was wearing, but he had what seemed to be either goat or horse legs. "I'm guessing you're Ink?" He said in a gruff voice, but with a kind smile on his face. "Yep, I'm Ink Sans. It's nice to meet you Mr. Tess," I replied cheerily, placing my hand out to shake the satyr-like mans hand. He took my hand with his own and shook it with a chuckle, then stepping off to the side with me. "I've heard a few things about you, Ink," he said in a hushed voice towards me, "about you being attacked by the anti-monster movement."

I nodded and sighed, looking away once again in embarrassment and slight anger about the incident. "I was also attacked—quite recently, may I add." Mr. Tess said with a silent hiss as he sat down at his desk, which was adorned with small sculptures and clay figurines that were colorfully painted. I stood there with a questioning look on my face, curious as to what had happened to him. "It's not fun being cut from the sides, really." Mr. Tess said this with a chuckle and a heavy sigh, leaning his elbows on the slightly cluttered desk. _How is able to laugh at that..? I can't even stare at myself without feeling guilty or depressed about it._ "Yeah . . . But, what all did I miss from the start of your course?" "Oh! We're having a contest for a trip to Anchorage or Mexico—your choice—if you place in first in this course," Mr. Tess said with a grin, "and you can take at least two people there with you."

This brought a grand smile to my face. _Alaska or Mexico? Personally I want to go to Alaska and see the northern lights, as well as see all the snow and ice there. Maybe I can–_ My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Tess saying something that might have changed the whole contest.

 _"You have two topics: either Street Art or Shadow Illusions."_


End file.
